Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari
It is a 4D motion simulator with water, light, and heat effects. This is like Star Tours 3D but with effects during the show. It will replace ether one of the shops in Africa or it will replace It's Tough to Be A Bug at Animal Kingdom, it will replace Tarzan's Treehouse in Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. Ride Summary The outdoor entrance at the Animal Kingdom version will stay the same like it is at It's Tough to be A Bug. However at the Disneyland version (and Hong Kong), it will be in a fake rainforest. Both versions of the ride will be the same simulator, effects, and desgins. A warning sign says that this ride takes you on a safari gone horribly wrong, it will have violent, turbleant and intense motions, you will experince possible air time. Ride Queue In Animal Kingdom: It will be the same like It's Tough to Be A Bug, with several animal exhibits before leading up to Timon and Pumbaa's base camp within the roots of the Tree of Life. In Disneyland (Also Hong Kong): You go through a short forest, then you go to a shed where you wait for the preshow. Ride Preshow: there were some clips from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa from the tv shows. Before they enter the ride, it shows Wild About Safety with Timon and Pumbaa on video safety. After the safety video, the people may enter the garage where it shows the jeep or to the dock where it shows a boat. Jeep Version Part 0: Inside the jeep, it is equipped with a GPS, DVD Player, and Emergency Beacon, the safari begins, they stop at a rhino crossing, the rhino comes close, then hits the jeep. The jeep then starts suddenly, as it got out of control, it hits a few rocks. Then the jeep stops as Timon and Pumbaa are feeling hungry. Part 1-A: They go thru a drive thru, in the menu are Timon and Pumbaa's favorite foods, as the foods were delivered to them, they drive away into the night while eating (it shoots out a spray of stink bug). Part 1-B: They go through a fast-food drive thru, in the menu, the hyenas are planning to kill the two, once they saw that everything on the menu was them, they drive away quickly into the night. Part 2: They stop in the grasslands, where they encounter a stampede of Wildebeests. Part 3-A: They go inside a dark cave, when the light is turned on, a group of bats attack the two (leg ticklers and air effects blowing in their faces). Part 3-B: The jeep goes into the elephant graveyard, there, they encounter the hyenas (the second time if riders have chosen Part 1-B). Following this encounter, Timon and Pumbaa drive the jeep down a hill along an old elephant's spinal column and into a cave. Part 4: After escaping either the cave or the elephant graveyard, the jeep arrives at a cavern filled with lava geysers. At this point, the hyenas appear yet again (the third time at any side B parts). Timon realises that there were no directional arrows with which their passengers can choose where they need to go. And so they decide their only option is to drive forward, and so they do, all the while maneuvering around all the lava geysers until they come to the next fork in the road with its directional arrows. Part 5-A: The jeep takes the lower path, narrowly avoiding a few falling rocks and several pits full of bubbling lava, some of which end up hurting Timon and Pumbaa. At the end of this part, the jeep ends up driving into a darker area of the cave and crashing into a wall. Part 5-B: Taking the high road, the jeep skims a cliff, narrowly avoiding falling into a pit of lava geysers and the hyenas at the same time. Afterwards, the jeep falls off the cliff and into darkness, where it crashes. Part 6: After crashing in the cave, the jeep then returns to the load-unload zone, where Timon and Pumbaa thank guests for riding with them as they exit. Boat Version Part 0: Skipper Timon introduces himself, the boat starts up and the tour begins, Pumbaa eats a firefly and burps which gives the smell at Stitch's Great Escape, Afterwards, they encounter a bloat of hippos, some of whom look hungry. The boat then comes to the first fork in the path. Part 1-A: The boat takes a right, where you get a good view of Pride Rock, the home of Timon and Pumbaa's good friends, the lions. Part 1-B: It rains, the rain shower turns into a thunderstorm, Pumbaa gets scared. Lightning strikes near the boat and Timon jumps into the water in a fright, but quickly comes back in. Part 2: They encounter a snake on a tree that lunges at the boat, scaring both Timon and Pumbaa. The boat then accelerates away to the next point where the path diverges. Part 3-A: The boat gets stuck, Pumbaa puts some of his weight and makes the boat moving again. Part 3-B: They encounter the hippos again. This time, however, they spray water at the guests. Part 4: After either getting stuck or sprayed by the hippos, Timon assumes that they now have some peace and quiet. The silence is then interrupted by a bunch of screeching monkeys, all of whom Timon and Pumbaa are unable to scare away. Then Rafiki appears to silence the monkeys before he leaps away. Part 5: The boat stalls, and Pumbaa has to repair the engine. Timon tells him to hurry up, saying they're in "alligator-infested" waters. Pumbaa corrects him however, saying that this river as actually inhabited by crocodiles. At that moment, several crocodiles do attack the boat. Fortunately, however, Pumbaa has managed to repair the engine, and the boat then accelerates. After escaping, Pumbaa then farts out of , releasing a smell similar to that of his burp from earlier on. The boat then arrives at the final point where guests can choose where to go. Part 6-A: The boat turns right, and everything seems fine until the boat starts spinning. Timon and Pumbaa then realize that their boat has just been caught in a whirlpool, which then pulls them underwater. Part 6-B: The boat turns left, heading through a bank of fog. The sound of rushing water is heard getting louder until Timon realizes the boat is heading towards a waterfall. The boat then goes over the waterfall. Part 7: After getting past either the whirlpool or the waterfall, the boat returns to the load-unload dock, where guests can now exit. As they leave, Timon and Pumbaa thank them for visiting and to come back again soon. Exit At Animal Kingdom, the guests exit the tree and follow the pathway up to Discovery Island. At Disneyland, California and Hong Kong, guests leave Timon and Pumbaa's base camp and follow a path back out to Adventureland. In all three parks, the exit path also features an outpost where guests can pick up their pictures from the ride. Mechanics Unlike the DVDs of the ride video which is 30 frames per second, instead, the ride version is 60 frames per second. Also, the animation is much more realistic than in the original video. Both the jeep and boat vehicles feature animatronic figures of Timon and Pumbaa, which interact with the guests throughout each experience. Also, at each point in the ride where guests can choose where to go, they can make their selection using a set of buttons mounted on a panel in front of them. The path is then chosen based on the what path the majority voted for. http://land.allears.net/blogs/lauragilbreath/d23_2010_st_01.jpg Background Information Boat Ride video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFO0ubfb5xQ Jeep Ride video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zomEhtgp6SA Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Lion King